


Most Unreliable

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Gen, Scheming, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches Jane, and is amused at her being not afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



Jane is standing in the opening of the cave, her arms held protectively around herself and stares outside into the distance. The barren landscape does not give her much to look at. “You are really rubbish at this abduction thing. We're both stuck here now, Mr. Magician.”

Loki smiles, not even pretending for a moment to be insulted. In fact he hasn't had this much fun in a while. In the distance he can hear a storm brewing and he knows Jane has been listening for it too. Thor will be here soon and the game will get a little more predictable again. His brother never really changes.

“Don't worry, my dear. I'm doing just fine.”

“Tell yourself that,” Jane Foster returns, but Loki is surprised to see that she's smiling, too. He doesn't show his surprise, of course, just watches her, calculating. He steps closer to her, closer to the outside world, pretending to watch what is going on, even though they both know that there is nothing to see.

“So,” she says, pushing her hand into one of her pockets and pulling one of her little gadgets from it, a smallish monitor of some kind. “There is something in this planet's atmosphere interfering with your magic, yes? That's why we're stuck?”

He watches her, fiddling with the screen, adjusting something. She is fully concentrated on her work, as if she isn't standing beside a god – or as she would put it a mass murderer and war criminal. He smiles at her flightiness, at her preoccupation with human science. It's amusing. “Are you trying to figure me out?” 

“Knowledge always comes in handy,” she tells him, sagely.

“Don't rely on any knowledge you derive from studying me. I'm most unreliable.” He smirks.

“So I'm told.”

The sound of thunder is close now. And Jane Foster will soon see that truly nothing here interferes with his magic. He simply chooses to enjoy being stuck here as part of his game. He wants to see her face when she realizes that he could have teleported them away hours ago, but instead chose to watch her, doing nothing.

“Most unreliable,” he whispers and then goes back to watching the sky – and waiting for the fun to begin.


End file.
